


Ashes & Roses

by yours_eternally



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘We’re going to be at the hotel in a few hours. Y’know, with a bed,’ Ricky said but Chris didn’t seem to hear him but took a step closer then another. Ricky could see the light reflecting on his eyes. ‘—you can’t wait a few hours?’Chris can’t wait to get Ricky alone after the show and Ricky’s more than willing to find out why.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Ashes & Roses

It was after the show. Ricky was slumped in a plastic chair, somehow both wired and exhausted. He flicked his thumb over his phone, ignoring the headache that was starting to pinch behind his left eye. They’d gone on late; one of the smoke machines had set off the fire alarm ( _well, duh…_ ) five minutes before doors, sending them all trotting out into the chilly evening. 

Now he was waiting for the others to get out of the venue’s showers. He’d taken one look and told Chris he’d rather die; he didn’t care if he’d be in his peeling paint for the three hour trip to the next hotel. Vinny had told him to stop being so fucking high maintenance but he’d still didn’t care. 

He glanced up at the sound of footsteps. He’d thought everyone was outside, either loading up the van or smoking. It was Chris, hair dripping on his t-shirt, face pink from where he’d scrubbed his make-up off. 

‘Hey,’ he said, looking up from his phone, ‘that was quick.’ Ricky smiled at him. He looked younger out of make-up, it was sweet. Chris smiled back.

‘Yeah,’ Chris said, dumping the backpack with his stage stuff in the chair next to Ricky. ‘Let’s… uh.’ he glanced behind him down the corridor. Ricky looked as well. 

‘What?’ he said, yawning and wondering why Chris was so twitchy. Chris looked him over then bent, reaching to tuck Ricky’s hair behind his ear rubbing the strands between his fingertips.

‘You look good,’ he said, though he was looking down the corridor again instead of at Ricky.

‘Thank… you,’ Ricky said, frowning at Chris’ back as he moved away from him to twist the handle of the nearest door and found it locked. 

‘What are you doing?’ Ricky asked as Chris tried the next door. 

‘Come here,’ Chris said, having found the third door open and peering inside.

‘Why?’ Ricky said, making no effort to move closer.

‘Rick, c’mon,’ he said, voice going soft in that way Ricky couldn't resist. And then he knew why. He wet his lips. 

‘Here?’ Ricky asked, eyelashes flickering. 

‘Yeah,’ Chris said, tipping his head as if he was calculating whether Ricky was going to argue. Ricky licked his lips again, trying to stop the smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as he moved closer. 

When Ricky reached the door Chris stepped back jerking his chin to indicate he should go inside. Ricky felt a hand on the centre of his back, hot as a brand through his clothes. 

It was an office, empty and dark: becoming even darker when Chris followed him inside and closed the door behind him. Ricky glanced around. The blinds were not completely closed so orangey light from the streetlight outside streaked the dusty floor. The computer on the desk must have been old in the nineties and there were peeling posters papering the walls. 

‘So now we’re here…’ he said, squinting to see Chris in the minimal light. 

‘Alone,’ Chris added, putting his back against the door he’d just closed. 

‘Alone,’ Ricky repeated as he folded his arms. ‘We’re going to be at the hotel in a few hours. Y’know, with a bed.’ Chris didn’t seem to hear him but took a step closer then another. Ricky could see the light reflecting on his eyes. ‘—you can’t wait a few hours?’ He moved back a step for every one Chris took towards him. He wasn’t sure why he was drawing this out. There was just something delicious about the slight crease between Chris’ eyebrows when Ricky backed away. 

‘Don’t be mean,’ Chris complained, ‘you haven’t let me near you all day.’ Ricky rolled his eyes, biting his lip to stop himself smiling as he allowed Chris to close the distance between them. 

His hands cupped Ricky’s head, thumbs pressing under his jaw, as he tipped it up so he could kiss him on the mouth. Ricky could feel Chris’ tongue pressing against his lips, hot and insistent. Ricky opened his mouth, letting Chris lick inside. 

He tasted like Vanilla Coke and Ricky could feel the stickiness of it on his lips. He felt a twist of heat in his gut; his cock was suddenly hot and sensitive. He hoped this wasn’t the beginning of some pavlovian fetish. Chris groaned, walking Ricky back until his shoulders hit the door. 

Both Ricky’s hands were fisted in the t-shirt over Chris’ chest, dragging him down so he could keep their mouths together. His neck was starting to ache from the angle and he now remembered why they didn’t kiss standing up more often. 

Chris pinned him to the door, the length of his body pressed hard enough against him to shorten his breathing. Chris’ skin was burning through their clothes, spreading the flush in Ricky’s cheeks down his throat and chest. Ricky lent into his neck, licking with the full flat of his tongue, making Chris quiver, before setting his teeth on his collar bone. Chris grunted, pushing into him everywhere they were touching when he bit down. One of Chris’ hands had twisted in Ricky’s hair and the other was dug into his hip. 

Chris closed the hand in Ricky’s hair, pulling so he’d lift his head to kiss him again. Ricky sucked on Chris’ lip, pulse pounding. He missed the piercings. He was hard, uncomfortable in his jeans, and his paint was itching where he was sweating. Chris shifted, pushing with his hips, and Ricky could feel he was hard as well. Ricky broke their kiss, leaning his back against the door lifting his chin. 

‘Do you know how fucking good you look?’ Chris said, nuzzling into him, cheek pressing against his cheek. ‘And you made me wait for you all fucking day.’ 

‘Sorry,’ Ricky mumbled, sliding his hands under t-shirt stroking over the hot skin on his stomach. Chris straightened up, the hand in Ricky’s hair moving to his mouth. 

‘No you’re not,’ Chris said. Ricky laughed licking the thumb tracing over his Cupid’s bow before letting him slide it in, stroking down on his tongue, fingers curling around his jaw. Chris kissed him again, without removing his hand so all Ricky could do was relax his mouth to let the other’s tongue slide in as deeply as possible. Ricky shivered, feeling Chris’ tracing the roof of his mouth. Ricky wriggled a little and Chris let him go with a soft closed-mouth kiss. 

Ricky panted. His thoughts were scattered, speeding up and slowing down in bursts. His eyes flickered when Chris stepped back from him completely. 

‘ _Chris_ —’ he said, hating the neediness in his voice but reaching for him just the same. He could see the gleam of Chris’ teeth grinning at him in the low light. Chris caught his wrist. Ricky let Chris pull him in, leaning up to be kissed again. They had to get horizontal soon or Ricky was going to lose his mind. 

‘Like this…’ Chris said, taking both Ricky’s hands and placing them flat against the door. He tensed his arms to hold them up as Chris leaned into him so heavily that he was almost flat against the door. 

‘Chris, I want—’ he grumbled, missing his mouth, but then Chris moved to stand behind him and slid his thigh up between Ricky’s and he swallowed his complaints in a tight gasp. He was so much taller Ricky was almost up on his tiptoes; the muscles in his thighs were twitching around Chris’ as he tried to support his own weight. 

‘Yeah?’ Chris said, pulling on his hips to shift him up another inch until the pressure was so good Ricky was practically gouging strips out of the door. 

‘ _Yeah_ ,’ Ricky agreed, letting his forehead meet the cool wood. Chris started kissing his neck, brushing his hair out of the way. Ricky pushed back and Chris let him, one hand on his stomach to support him as his hips caught rhythm and rolled. Chris hummed into his hair, erection thick against the back of Ricky’s thigh. It was just the right side of uncomfortable, though the seam on his jeans was probably giving his dick a fraction burn. Chris’ other hand left his hip and crept up stomach to his chest. Ricky panted through his mouth. When Chris’ fingertips brushed his nipple he jerked, thighs clenching. 

‘No?’ Chris asked, moving his hand back. 

‘Don’t—’ Ricky had to pause gasp, ‘don’t _fucking_ stop.’ Chris laughed softly, stroking over his nipple again. Ricky growled, unable to move his hands without dropping them into the door. Chris started to roll the nub between his thumb and forefinger over and over until Ricky was writhing. 

'Shh, _shh_ … shh,’ Chris was mumbling into his shoulder. Chris was struggling to keep him in place, pressing back into him as much as Ricky was pushing into him. ‘You like that?’ he murmured, thumb tugging on one of his belt loops. 

‘ _Mmm_ …’ was all Ricky could manage between gasping breaths. He felt Chris popping the button on his jeans and his hips jerked up into the touch reflexively. Chris laughed again and slid his hand into his jeans, spreading the zip. His hand was hot through the thin fabric. 

‘You feel so good,’ he said into Ricky’s ear. Ricky felt himself flush as Chris took his dick out of his underwear. His thumb smoothed over the stickiness at the head of his shaft. Ricky bit his lip feeling the pad of Chris’ thumb glide over his skin. Chris took his hand back to lick his palm. Ricky hissed through his teeth as he felt Chris’ hand fit back in place and begin to stroke him firmly. 

Ricky squirmed. His back arched and Chris shifted his thigh to keep him upright. He could feel his edge already. He let his head drop against Chris’ chest. He could feel Chris breathing him in, nose pressed into his hair. 

Ricky felt the orgasm unfurling down his spine and he came with a sharp gasp. Chris grunted, slowing his strokes before letting him go and kissing the side of his head. Ricky went limp against him, panting. 

Chris was turning him again so his back was against his door. Then Chris was against him, mouth wet on his neck. His dick was in his hand, the tip brushing against Ricky’s stomach. Ricky could feel him working himself, breathing hard. Ricky leaned up to kiss him on the mouth, teeth digging deeply into his lip. He felt Chris tense and twitch. He came, Ricky could feel it hot on the skin of his stomach. 

Chris had sunk his head into the space between Ricky’s shoulder and neck. Ricky rubbed his back under his t-shirt, inhaling, absorbing his warmth. He smelled like sex, and cheap soap, and artificial smoke, a tangy undertone he never seemed to be able to shower off on tour. 

Chris kissed him once more then moved back to fix his clothes. Ricky pulled his shirt over his head to wipe the wet off his skin before tucking himself away.

‘I’ve got clean one,’ Chris said, slipping through the door. Ricky perched on the desk, yawning. He felt loose-limbed, head heavy like the orgasm had sucked all the remaining life out of him. He’d sweated the paint off his inner elbows. He picked at it where it was peeling— he liked how gross it looked like he was the victim of a flesh-eating virus. Chris poked his head back through the door, tossing a shirt at him. 

‘C’mon,’ he said through the gap, ‘we have to be on the bus in ten.’ 

‘This is your fault,’ he grumbled, shrugging on Chris’ shirt and pulling his hair through the neck. He pushed the door open enough for him to get out of the room, ignoring Chris looking at him. Ricky yanked on his sweater and pulled the hood up. He knew he looked a mess, hair greasy from the show and stilled flushed from the sex. He shoved his shirt in his backpack, shrugging the bag on quickly hearing footsteps echoing towards them. He raised his eyebrows at Chris, who was still staring at him. 

Chris met his eyes, touching his cheek once before he grabbed his own bag and walking out ahead of him towards the bus. 

**Author's Note:**

> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
